Plans Unfolding
by Slytherins Princesss
Summary: With the wedding looming, Harry and Ginny still have some plans to finalise, will they agree on the plans? Just some general fluffy goodness!


**Authors Note: Ok, so this little story was inspired by the "What A Word!" Challenge given by Aqua Cahill, the word I was given is Amethyst, here it is so enjoy!**

* * *

**Plans Unfolding**

The light was fading outside the window, the night beginning to draw to close. The day fairing animals were going to their beds and the nocturnal ones were beginning to make their entrance into the world. A young man was sat at the base of an old oak tree, shaggy black hair blowing gently in the evening wind. Emerald eyes looked down to the bundle, his love in his arms. With flaming red hair and personality to match she was hard work, but she was worth it. Pressing his lips against the softness of her hair, the smell of cherries hit his nose. It wasn't a strong smell, it was the same sweet smell his nose picked up sniffing amortentia that he associated with his Ginny. The young woman in his arms looked up at him with loving eyes smiling sweetly and it made his heart burst.

Soon this woman would be his wife. He had asked her the previous year and Merlin had blessed him with a yes. There was not much left to plan, but there was one thing that kept alluding them and they had yet to decide on a plan. "Mum asked me if we had decided on a colour scheme yet while we were washing up. She suggested the Gryffindor colours."

Harry Potter repressed a scoff. Of course the mother of seven Gryffindors' would suggest that for their wedding colours. It was too predictable, almost too safe. Luckily this was their choice and he hoped Ginny had not agreed with Molly. Merlin knows Harry loved Molly, she was a second mother to him; but she was already getting a say on the food and the wedding favours. Wincing, he decided to ask the question he prayed was in his favour. "What did you tell her?"

"That while the Gryffindor colour scheme is lovely, that after seven years of living in a red and gold coloured bedroom and common room, I think that we would like something different." Harry smiled at his fiancee's reply. He was so lucky she thought the exact same way as him. People assumed his favourite colours were red and gold, but really his favourite colour was green - he knew that would shock most people. He was startled from his thoughts as Ginny continued talking. "I did have an idea though, I told mum and she thinks it is a great suggestion. So what about amethyst and silver?"

"Amethyst? As in purple?" He watched as the red haired girl rolled her eyes. He could hear her mentally saying 'boys'. He gave a small chuckle as she gave him a hesitant nod. "So what made you think of purple?" He teased lightly, grinning as she frowned at him. She was so cute when she frowned. Her nose scrunched up in an adorable way, her chocolate eyes darkening slightly. Ginny really was perfect.

"Amethyst! Why do boys lack creative vision? You are about as clueless as a Boggart without anyones deepest fear... besides, if you actually paid attention in divinations back at Hogwarts you would not be asking that question." She gave a mock sigh and the raven haired male nudged her playfully. It was surprising anyone listened to Trelawney. "Well, if I am honest it was Luna who suggested it. She told me it enhances intuition and magical abilities - actually she told me something weird. She found an amethyst the other day and when she held it, apparently she saw us having three kids and she was married to a Salamander..."

Harry laughed, but it was quickly wiped away at his future wife's raised eyebrow. "I wasn't laughing at the kids thing! I want kids, a whole load of them. It sucked being an only child and being stuck with Dudley... I was laughing at the Salamander comment. I think Luna meant Rolf Scamander. His grandfather wrote Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them. I think if Luna's vision was true, her and Rolf are a pretty good match. He would certainly indulge - I mean play along, scratch that I mean... believe in the animals she speaks off." Looking into the glaring eye of Ginny, he coughed and kissed her cheek softly. "You know Luna is one of my best friends. I think they would be good together, truly. So can we get back to amethysts now?"

He felt the tension leaving her body as she relaxed against him more and he wrapped his arm around her. Plus the change of subject put them back to a more comfortable tone of voice - at least in Ginny's case. The woman was a banshee when she wanted to be. "Well there was one thing I heard that made it sound great!"

"Other than enhancing divinations? Do tell." He cuddled her closer and rested his chin on her head to avoid the unamused look on her face. Granted he sometimes teased her just to watch her get angry, but his future bride either planned to hex him later, ignored the comment or perhaps she hadn't heard at all. Harry prayed for the latter.

"Well, amethysts are also known as the sobriety stone. Apparently in the good old days, at parties the stone would be put in wine, then the party hosts would water down the wine so people won't get drunk. Because the amethyst stone is a lovely shade of purple, the wine retains its colour, the guests are none the wiser and no one gets drunk - maybe we should do this with George's drinks? I don't want him getting drunk and trying out Skiving Snackboxes on our guests..."

"So we're using purple as a colour scheme because it has a colourful history?" Harry laughed at his own pun. He was so punny at times. Though from the look on Ginny's face, she was far from amused. If it was possible, his fiancées hair seemed to become a brighter red as if it was indeed set on flames. She pushed away from his hold to stare at him with furious eyes. He was lucky she wasn't sending a bat-bogey hex his way.

"AMETHYST! Besides my favourite colour is purple..." She crossed her arms.

The shaggy haired man looked up at the moon quickly and back the red haired woman. "Amethyst and silver for the colour scheme it is then."

* * *

So I hope you enjoyed this story! I may at some point continue this up to the wedding, but I have other stories that need finished first, hehe.

So let me know what you think? Review, favourite, even alert if you'd like, as like I say, I may pick this up again!

Alana

xcxc


End file.
